1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for attaching an exterior component, particularly to a method for attaching the exterior component on a bumper attached to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, as this sort of method, e.g., there has been disclosed a method for attaching an exterior component without detaching a bumper or the like, ensuring the attaching accuracy of a vehicular exterior component attached to the bumper or the like, as disclosed in e.g., Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2002-264734.
The prior art document described above discloses a method for attaching a vehicular exterior component, in which in the process of performing temporary attachment of the vehicular exterior component with a marker on its joint surface on the rear side of the exterior component such as a front lower garnish, aero parts or the like, there is given a marking of an exterior component attaching location by pressing the exterior component directly from its outside and then an attaching hole is bored at the marked location, thereby improving an accuracy of an attaching location when determining the attaching location.
According to the foregoing method for attaching a vehicular exterior component, the exterior component is attached using a marking means, for example, by attaching a retainer on a bumper using a pointed extremity of an edge pin covered with a soft sheet provided on the rear side of the exterior component and a joining implement.
However, in order to scratch on the bumper at locations supposed to be marked, the foregoing attaching method requires that the exterior component be pressedly-contacted by the bumper with pressure applied from the outside thereof, thereby increasing working processes. As a result, there is a possibility to make the process complex and take longer time for attaching process. Further, the joining implement itself employed for performing the attaching operation after the marking is complicated in structure, thereby giving rise to the issue of cost.